


Day 5 - Time - Keeping You Safe Within Time

by EdouBunny



Series: XZero Week 2021 [5]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day 5 Prompt "Time", Difficult Decisions, Eurasia Collision, Eurasia Colony Impact Time Limit, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rockman X5 | Mega Man X5, XZero Week 2021, Zero comforting X, Zero easing X of his Anxieties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29785791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdouBunny/pseuds/EdouBunny
Summary: Time is precious for the inevitable crash of the Eurasia Colony to impact Earth. X panics but Zero tries to help him calm down and give him the optimism he needs.X secretly still wants to keep Zero safe throughout all this. Not knowing of what’s to come after the Enigma fails.For XZero Week 2021 - Day 5 Prompt for “Time”
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: XZero Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169483
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Day 5 - Time - Keeping You Safe Within Time

**Author's Note:**

> WOO!  
> Finally!!  
> I'm sorry this one took so long, I was getting distracted from other things my brain wanted to create.  
> This would bug me if I didn't finish these, and I want to finish them-
> 
> Heck, I've been excited writing for Day 6 as well as drawing it out of all the prompts I've been wanting to write.
> 
> This is a spicy one, and I'm glad I got to write more angst, since I've been craving it again lol
> 
> Hopefully I get to write more fics after this since I'm planning to write more. Hopefully not in a time constraint like I'm giving myself here haha
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy my take on this prompt!!

**_10:24:45_ **

That clock is ticking fast. They only had sixteen hours until the Eurasia colony, infected with the Sigma Virus, would collide with Earth. Leaving most of it to be destroyed. Chaos happened everywhere with this Virus being the worst it’s ever been. They already got the parts for the Enigma to work and they pray that it does. Once the parts were given to their technician friend Douglas, there was no turning back now. They had to hope for the best.

X paced back and forth, worried about the status of the earth. He looks up at the time again.

**_10:22:37_ **

The Neo Blue Bomber’s panic gets worse by the second. Literally. He couldn’t help that the Earth was in danger because of Sigma.  _ Again _ . If only that wasn’t the case, but he can’t think about that now. The fate of the earth was at stake.

Zero noticed how uneasy his Blue Jay seemed to be, and went up to wrap his arm around his lover’s shoulder, “It’ll be okay, X.”

X’s pseudo breaths started to hyperventilate, “N-no..! It  _ won't _ be okay, Zero..! The fate of the world is at stake here!”

“I know, Blue Jay.” The Midnight Ripper rubbed X’s shoulder to help calm him down. He knows how difficult that would be, knowing how the Neo Blue Bomber is about caring for the Earth. But he does try to help him nonetheless. He wants to be there for him no matter what. They’ve always been together and went through so much side by side.

X then turned to hug Zero in his arms, “Oh, Zero…! I’m so scared…!”

Zero hugged his beloved back, knowing how scared he already is. He rubbed the back of X’s neck, “Shhhhh… we’ll beat this, I promise you. Just like we always have.” He cooed.

Iris and Alia watching them from afar, also scared of the consequences of Eurasia impacting Earth, spelling doom for them and everyone they care about. Deep down, they know X is worried about not only the Earth, but also Zero. They both know how X cares about everyone else around him more than himself. So, it was only a matter of time before the Enigma could put a dent in the colony and have it not impact Earth.

Zero then thought of an idea that could help X calm down until the canon could be fired. He broke their embrace and looked at X in the eyes, “Hey- I think you need to rest a little.”

“B-but Zero-”

“Shhhhh…” Zero placed a finger over X’s lips, “Just come with me, okay…?”

X only nodded in response, being directed to an empty chair next to Alia, and Zero sitting next to it with another vacant chair.

“Now, lay yourself down on the desk, okay?”

“Zero… why are you doing this..? I thought you’d take me to our room or something..”

Zero smiled at him, “Because I know you’d want to see the world safe when the canon fires the colony and obliterates it. I want your mind to be at rest faster than I can carry you back here if I took you to our room to rest. Does that make sense?”

X thought for a moment before he nodded once, and did what Zero instructed him to do earlier. He puts his head down, his head facing Zero, always wanting to look at that black knight that shined like the stars before him.

The Midnight Hunter pet his Blue Jay fondly, “Good boy. Can you also take your helmet off for me?”

X didn’t protest, despite the fact he wanted to, but dematerialized it. He blushed in slight embarrassment that his hair was in view of a crowded room full of people, but at least Zero was right next to him to keep the embarrassment away.

Zero threaded his fingers through his lover’s hair, X murring to the affection. The Midnight Phoenix then softly whispered, “I’ll sing to you to help ease your fears, okay…~?” He cooed once more.

X nodded, wanting him to do that, “I love hearing your beautiful voice, Zero…”

Zero smiled more and leaned onto him and started to sing. His low and baritone voice started some “ba-das” as the song was familiar to him. Kiss from a Rose. Oh, how he still loved hearing Zero sing it. He would love it if he went to go get his guitar and sing with it, but not now. He just wanted to hear his lover’s beautiful singing voice echo in his audio receptor.

“ _ There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea _

_ You became the light on the dark side of me _

_ Love remained a drug that’s the high and not the pill _

_ But did you know that when it snows _

_ My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen? _

_ Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray _

_ Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah _

_ And now that your rose is in bloom _

_ A light hits the gloom, on the gray _ ”

X could only focus on Zero’s voice now. How soft he was being with the singing, and how much those words expressed Zero’s love for him. 

The others in the room anticipated the repairs of the Enigma being done, and it had gone silent. Not one sound, peep or word was made from everyone in the room. Not even both the famous hunter’s friends and colleagues. The bone chilling quiet air made that anticipation so apparent, it made everyone tense, but Zero’s voice could only be heard to break the tension. Singing sweetly to his Blue Jay to help ease the anxiety lying within one of the heroes of the world.

The Neo Blue Bomber thought about how much Zero meant to him with those lyrics as well, as his eyes started to feel heavy. Letting Zero start singing the second verse as he closed them, seeing darkness at first and Zero’s voice started to disappear as he fell asleep.

Zero looked right at X as his lover fell into the void that is sleep. He sighed after he finished the song and kissed through his lover’s hair. Ruffling it one more time, sighing softly, “Sweet dreams, Blue Jay…”

He looked up, seeing Alia just staring in awe with Zero’s voice being sung in the room with such confidence.

“W-what…?” Zero blushed in slight embarrassment, realizing just now that he had sung for his Bluebird to help ease his anxieties in a room full of people, including some of their friends. He’s not used to making a performance in this kind of situation, let alone planning one on purpose. He knew the world is in serious, critical danger at this very moment, but he wanted to take a moment of his own to help ease his lover of his worries.

Alia didn’t know what to say until she finally said something, “I- didn’t know your voice really was  _ that _ breathtaking.” She smiled slightly and chuckled a little, “I guess we can now see why X loves your singing so much~. You really  _ do _ sing like an angel~.”

Zero blushes a little more to that compliment, “Th-thanks... I guess.”

* * *

Some time had passed, and the canon was ready to fire. Commander Signas was already on edge like everyone else, especially being the commander and weighing on his shoulders every single day, but he knew he had a job to do, just like everyone else.

Entering the Navigator hub, he went to see how everyone had been holding up. He definitely had observed they had been on edge, especially with the time still decreasing way too quickly. He looks up at the time.

**_10:05:37_ **

Signas sighed to himself, hoping the Enigma would actually work. They had to try  _ something _ before they had to resort to Plan B.

He takes his eyes on X and Zero. He knew the Neo Blue Bomber would be panicking the most out of anyone here. Since he carries the burden of saving the world multiple times by now from Sigma’s reign of terror. Zero kept close to him, to help him stay asleep, since he needed it mostly right now.

Signas made the call to Douglass, having the cannon be prepared to fire. The engineer nodded, and aimed at the colony still headed for them. No one wanted to wait for death on their laps. And they hoped this canon would do the trick to destroy it.

“Fire!” The commander shouted, making X snap awake. Which made Zero a little peeved, but he knew it was going to happen eventually at the same time.

The Blue Android looked around him frantically and saw the monitor of the cannon firing at Eurasia and having the tension come back to him. Zero was definitely afraid of this, but he looked up with him and placed a hand back on his shoulder to give him a boost of hope.

But, as fate would have it, the cannon didn’t work, much to everyone’s shock and absolute horror.

The gasps were collective, some were angry this didn’t work, but X had covered his mouth in his horror of the failure. Of course, Zero was also angry, but he had to keep it mostly internal. Despite the fact the collective energy of the failure resonated with his own.

The clock still kept ticking down.

**_10:00:00_ **

“W-we’re still running out of time…!” X finally spoke, standing, his fears were still realized. The failure of the cannon made it spike all the worse. 

Zero gripped X’s shoulder tighter as he stood with his Blue Jay, the tension feeling worse for him as well, “Don’t worry, Blue Jay..! I’m sure we’ll think of something else…!”

But what? There isn’t anything they could possibly do to destroy Eurasia once and for all!

However, there was still one thing that Signas had in mind, and that was for someone to fly the shuttle they had on hand. X wondered who the person was going to be, and hoped they’d make it out okay, and also secretly praying that it wasn’t going to be Zero. He wanted to keep him safe here and not have him go anywhere. Since this situation was dire and they needed to stay together no matter what. At least, that’s what X really keeps in mind to himself. He knows Zero knows this as well, but what did fate have in store for them now in the midst of all this chaos?

Reality was about to smack X right in the face.

“Damn it..!” Signas cursed under his breath. The plan didn’t work, and Plan B needed to be settled now. He looked around him, everyone else looking back at him, knowing he wants their full attention.

“Since the Enigma Cannon failed to give us the desired result, there’s still Plan B. Which is the shuttle to be flown into the colony. As Alia had stated previously, the autopilot is beyond repair, and we don’t have time for it to be fixed. So, someone has to volunteer for it to be flown manually. Of course, you also know the parts for the shuttle to be justly repaired also needs to be done. Which X and Zero will get the parts needed.”

He then decided to look in the duo’s direction, specifically at Zero, “As for who would fly the shuttle…” He has made his decision, “...Zero, I’m going to need you to fly it.”

The room suddenly had many collective confused looks on their faces. Why him? They knew he could pilot flying crafts, but he hardly ever does it because he doesn’t enjoy that. He’d rather fly with his Phoenix wings.

Zero looked at him, puzzled, one eyebrow arched in his own confusion, “Are- you sure, Commander?”

Signas nodded in response, “Yes. Not only are you one of our best pilots, but because of your history with surviving deadly tasks, you’re perfect for the job.”

Okay,  _ now _ it made more sense to everyone in the room, but X still sat there, hearing those words out of their commander’s mouth! He  _ can’t _ let Zero go! He can’t!

“S-Signas..! Y-You can’t be serious!”

“I’m serious, X. I dutifully believe Zero can make it out alive.”

Sure that could be true, but it didn’t stop the Neo Blue Bomber from worrying. Hell, still with all this chaos, he didn’t want Zero to be harmed in any way, shape, or form. This was insane.

Signas continued to speak after a pause, “I know how worried you are. I can clearly tell from here. But we have no one else strong enough for the task, and Zero’s the perfect candidate.”

“B-but..!”

The commander interrupted X’s speaking, as if he didn’t exist, “Can you do it, Zero?” He hated doing this to a comrade soldier he called a friend, but duties had to be completed, and sacrifices had to be made for the sake of Earth’s safety and everyone on it.

Zero hesitated, wondering if this insane idea of Signas’ could even work. But he nodded, deciding for himself, “Yes, sir. I think I can.”

X couldn’t believe his audio receptors! He frantically looked between his beloved boyfriend and his commanding officer, wanting to continue to protest, but no words could come out of his mouth.

“Thank you, Zero. Your efforts will be celebrated, and we’ll be in your debt. In the meantime, you two still need to grab the parts for the shuttle for this plan to be in motion. Understood?”

Zero nodded once more, “Understood, Sir.”

Signas then waited for a response from X, “Well? Can you help Zero in this mission?” He knows  _ full _ well X is dumbfounded by the Commander’s decision for Zero to fly the shuttle into the colony. But he knew the Black Armored Hunter would help ease X of his anxieties and fears, but he also knew Signas had no idea of the previous events that happened when Sigma started his rebellion.

“I-I…!” X couldn’t say anything coherent. His PTSD of losing Zero was kicking up ten times worse than it ever has been since he got him back. He can’t lose him again! He just can’t!

Zero noticed X was locking up, not able to move or say a word. Hence, not being able to answer Signas’ question. He rubbed X’s shoulder and answered for him, “Yes, Commander. He’s up for the job.” The Midnight Ripper knew X wouldn’t like this, but he needed to ensure Signas that things will be under control. He was the rock that held X steadily whenever X’s emotions and morality got in the way of what needed to be done.

Signas then nodded, “Alright.” He turned to Iris and Alia more directly in front of him, “Report back to me after the missions are carried out.”

Iris was also stunned the whole time. Knowing how X is panicking so much internally. She knew errors were executing in his processor at this very moment. She didn’t know about what happened to Zero either, not much people knew, but she can see X is very distressed. The Commander soon left the room, leaving the others still within to get back to work but also discuss Signas’ crazy plan.

The Neo Blue Bomber still couldn’t say anything. He just- stood from the seat, saying nothing else… and decided to leave the room. Zero’s grip from being on X’s shoulder slid off as X walked away. Not stopping or hesitating for anything.   
  
“X-” He called. The other didn’t stop.

“Blue Jay, wait-” He called again, but went after him.

Iris stood from her own seat at the center of the Hub, calling out to him as well, but Alia told her to sit back down, “No. Let them be alone for a minute.”

As the famous duo exited, Spider had just come in from playing lookout while fixing the shields that protected Hunter Base from the outside on the roof. It was absolute chaos out there. Reploids turned Maverick from the Sigma virus very quickly, and it slowly enveloped humans as well. It even affected a few animals, mechanaloid and organic alike.

Seeing this, the ex Bounty Hunter went to the girls, confused, “Hey- where are Romeo and Julian headed? I thought they’d be still stayin’ in here by the time I got back.”

Alia and Iris glanced at each other, each of their expressions were worried and Spider could see it. They said nothing, but looked back up at him and they hoped he’d get the hint, but he only got a glimpse of what their expressions might mean.

“Okay- what happened?” He spoke again, waiting for either of them to say something.

* * *

Zero still tried calling to X before he caught up to him and grabbed his arm, “X! Come on- please wait..!”

X, however, whipped himself around and threw his lover’s arm to snap his grip off of him. His front view being clearer, making Zero realize X’s has been shedding tears, “Blue Jay…!”

“You know how much I wanted to keep you safe from all this chaos that’s happening!? How much I wanted to not let what happened to you back then to happen again!?” X screeched. His voice strained, his sobs begging to escape, but he didn’t want them to.

The Midnight Ripper stood there, not knowing what to say to his distraught Bluebird, wanting to find the words, but couldn’t, “Xev- I…”

“WELL!?  _ DO YOU!? _ ” The Blue Hunter practically screamed louder. Some nearby hunters passing by stopped, hearing X screaming like this. He never did that before. Zero very well knew of this fact the most, of course knowing him more than anyone else This wasn’t like him. He tried to approach him slowly, his arms reached out towards him, “X…”

X stepped back, “No! Stay away from me!” He turned away, hugging himself, still keeping his sobbing inside. He wanted to be angry at Zero. He had every right to be. But Zero knew X was suffering from what happened before. He still reached out towards him, X continued speaking, but his voice quieted down a little, “I wanted to keep you here…! I wanted to keep you from doing something stupid like that day with you protecting me from Vile..!”

A pause of silence for X before he tried to compose himself to speak again, “...I wanted to not let it happen again…! I know how much you wanted to protect me then…! But you’re more precious to me now, and I can’t  _ bear _ the thought of losing you again like that…!”

The Midnight Hunter of course knew that, but still couldn’t find the words. He enveloped X in his arms, the other trying to struggle out of his embrace, but it was no use. There was no resisting a feeling of love from someone you care about so much. So deeply, you wish you kept the person to yourself and no one else.

X stopped himself from struggling, silent and still not letting any sobs escape. But some tears still did.

“X… You know why we have to do what we need to. We have our duties to carry out. And Signas is right. I’m practically the only one who can fly that shuttle without suffering much damage. Knowing of my history with terrible injuries, I’ve lived through most of it-”

  
“BUT YOU DIDN’T LIVE THROUGH SACRIFICING YOURSELF TO PROTECT ME!!”

It grew silent again, X’s body started shaking. His sobs finally escaped, letting himself cry at last. Zero hugged him tighter as he did so, “I know… But I promise I’ll live through this. I won’t die. I promise you this, Blue Jay.”

X continued crying, but listened to the words Zero was telling him. He eventually tried to speak softly, his oxygen pipe feeling raw from all his screaming, “...You promise…?”

“...I promise…” Zero hesitated there, and X knew it. But the Midnight Ripper wanted to ensure that he’d be okay and nothing was going to happen. Everything was going to be fine. X really wanted to believe that. Since he knew Zero wanted to keep his promises. They stood in silence while his lover comforted him. X letting himself feel Zero’s warm embrace, not wanting him to let go.

The Sapphire Blue Jay still needed to wish his Midnight Phoenix luck before he set on his departure. He wanted that luck to still be shining like gold before Zero was to go. X still didn’t want him to go, but he needed to let his Phoenix fly free for the sacrifice that needed to be made.

Xevdex knew that even if a duty had to be fulfilled, he still secretly wished for Zero to come back to him and be safe in his arms again after what happened.

Little did he know, his fears would come true sooner than he thought, in the most unexpected way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> WOO!!
> 
> Another one that's longer than I intended, but hey I like how it turned out tbh!!
> 
> Three left to go!!


End file.
